This invention relates generally to a cluster drill or reamer and more particularly to a cluster drill or reamer in which the drilling elements are contained in modular units.
Presently, certain cluster drills and reamers are constructed from a plurality of rock drill apparatus connected by machined end portions. To machine the end portions is extremely expensive and time consuming. It may take many months to produce a suitable machined end portion for a given order on a cluster drill assembly.
The end portions are also extremely heavy. This weight adds extra design problems and considerations for the drilling or reaming assembly. The heavy end portions are required to properly support the actual drill apparatus.
Customers for cluster drill and reamers require considerably different configurations and contours. For this reason, it is desirable to maintain a low inventory of parts and produce cluster rock drills only when the demand arises. Since the present cluster drill structures require such a long time to machine, meeting cluster drill demand by cluster drill production presents problems.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present cluster drill assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.